The Hottest Love has the Coldest End
by TrajicLover
Summary: The Stranger takes an unusual interest in Ruby that borders on obsession but is she really as uninterested as she lets on? What is their connection and what are his secrets? But what happens when bodies start piling?
1. Chapter 1

Once Upon a Time…

Red Riding Hood was running she was running for her life she fell to the ground. "Oh no oh God…" She was panicking and was consumed by fear. Suddenly she heard growls and snarls she looked back and screamed.

"I warned you girl." A dark and threatening voice said as it approached her. The figure drew closer lunging toward her she screamed louder.

Real World…

Ruby was closing and locking up the door to the restaurant when she heard a strange noise she turned her head. "Who's there?" She was startled but assumed it was just the wind and just locked up the door.

She walked toward her car and she saw wolf shape shadow. She spun around and saw nothing then she turned around bumped right into the Stranger she screamed. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if I startled you." He spoke with false concern.

"No I'm fine I watched Friday the 13th last night and it's been screwing with my head a bit." Ruby couldn't understand why but when he was up close to her she felt afraid. It made no sense why would she be more afraid of him a stranger than anyone she had ever known? There was something about him that made her think he was pure evil.

"Tell me do you like scary movies? The Stranger asked playfully.

"Um I guess why do you?" She was still nervous for some reason.

"Oh yes my favorite is the Wolfman the remake with Anthony Hopkins I found his character to be very insightful." The Stranger seemed to be becoming even more excited by the minute. He reached out to brush back Ruby's hair but she flinched. It was like every bone and cell in her body was screaming at her to run.

"I really have to go could you please move." She was really starting to worry now.

"Say may I have permission to leave sir and say it like you mean it." He leaned in closer for he spoke with such a cold and commanding tone and for reasons unknown to her she obeyed.

She swallowed saliva down her throat why did it feel like could tear her to pieces in an instant? "May I have permission to leave sir?" She spoke like servant pleading with its master she felt violated beyond words and didn't know why.

"Yes you may." The Stranger had an evil smirk on his face as though he had been waiting for this moment an eternity. He stepped aside and she ran straight for her car she sped off crying and she saw as she left the evil smile was still there.

Once Upon A Time…

The bright sun shinned on her face the sound of the birds chirping put a smile on her face she got up and stretched out her arms. He put on an stunning red dress and found walked out the door into the kitchen slash dining room seeing her Granny cooking breakfast. "Good morning dear." Granny said happily.

"Oh Granny it's such a wonderful day isn't it?" She couldn't stop smiling.

"What's got you in such a wonderful mood sweetheart?" Granny herself couldn't help but smile either.

"I feel like todays the day I find him." She said happily.

Granny raised an eyebrow. "You mean your soul mate honestly sweetheart I wish you would give up on such silly notions." Granny chuckled a little. "Go to a ball or the market you find a good, strong man there I guarantee it."

"Oh please when I find the man of my dreams it will be magical."

Granny walked over to the wooden table starring down at her sweet yet naive grand daughter. "Just be careful Red in the search for the man of your dreams you could find the _man of your nightmares_."

Real World…

Mr. Gold was counting his money. As he was starting to close up shop he heard the doorbell ring. "We're closed come back tomorrow."

"Oh I'm not here to buy any of your merchandise Mr. Gold I'm here to make you a very lucrative business offer or as you would like to call it a _deal_." It was a sly and arrogant voice as arrogant if not more so than Mr. Gold's. It was the Stranger.

"Do I know you?" Mr. Gold asked raising an eyebrow thinking the man looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"Oh yes you know me Mr. Gold give it a moment I'm sure it will come to you." The Stranger was still cocky and arrogant like he was playing a game with Mr. Gold or pulling a joke of some sort.

"I'm sorry it's just you look so familiar to me but…" Mr. Gold was at a loss for words he didn't know why this was bothering him so much.

"I get to you know the face but you can't quite place the name." The Stranger said playfully shaking his finger.

"You said you wanted to discuss a business transaction?" Mr. Gold stated trying to hurry things along so he can get to home and to bed.

"Yes of course I would like to purchase some property from you Mr. Gold. I understand you're the man to go to for such a transaction." The Stranger seemed like he knew for a fact that he would not be turned down.

"Well what would you like some part of the forest perhaps?" Mr. Gold made a slight gesture with his hand using it to point to the outside.

"Oh no I would like to buy something much more valuable and _interesting_." He cracked a wicked and evil smile.

Once Upon a Time…

Red Riding Hood walked down the trail when she came to a fork in the road she looked down the road and saw the Queen's knights standing guard. Damn they must have heard someone was helping out Snow and posted guards she thought to herself she then saw knights coming from behind. Her head was spinning she didn't want to go down that path she rather face the queen's wrath than go down that path.

No one ever went down that path. Her whole life she had heard that the Beast the Big Bad Wolf lived deep in the dark depths of that forest and that one ever returned once they went down that path. However the guards drew closer and she was desperate so she ran as fast as she could. She kept running for what seemed like hours and came to a sign with red writing posted on a large tree.

'Warning turn back Queen's territory ends here. This means you who is reading this right now.'

However she kept running still terrified despite the fact no one was behind her she came to a second sign

'If you keep going I can't be held responsible for what I will do.'

She still had no idea why she was still running then she saw a third sign.

'Okay so you know that in all likely hood you're going to die right? On that note do you have a preference cremation or burial?'

Suddenly she hit someone and fell backwards to the ground. "Oh God what happened." She groaned as she looked up and was surprised this part of the forest was different all the trees and grass were dead and dark clouds blocked the sky it was as though she stepped into another world.

She then noticed a handsome and rugged man in black he was smiling evilly he knelt down looked at her as an animal gazes at its prey. "Hello gorgeous who ever said the Queen or Snow White was the fairest of them all needs new eyes. Or skinned alive for being a liar at the very least."

His teeth changed from a human's to a wolf's and his eyes became a bright gold color and his black hair became long. He started to grow in size like a giant growing black fur all over his body turning into some humanoid wolf. Even his and head turned into that of a wolfs. She started screaming and he started laughing. "Well what do you think sexy huh?" The wolf like monster said smiling.

"Please don't hurt me I'll do anything!" She pleaded.

"Anything?" He asked his ears perking up. "Alright this my…" He paused as if to choose his words carefully. "old friend's thing but I suppose I could give it a shot why don't we make a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" She whimpered.

"If I spare you, you have agree to live with me and cater to my… copious needs and never return to the other side again."

"I… I can't do much I don't really have many skills." She was stuttering.

He knelt down eyeing her body and sneered. "Oh I'm sure we can come to some sort of understanding. But be warned it's forever and you must obey my every command and always ask permission before doing. It's that or well I think you can figure out what happens if you say no."

"I don't want to die so yes I'll do it." She nodded with tears rolling down her face.

"Perfect we have an accord." He proclaimed in a happy mood.

Real World…

Ruby was awakened by the cawing of crows they were so annoying she couldn't stand it. She then heard her grandma talking with someone. She walked out and gasped at the sight of the Stranger. "Oh Ruby I'm glad you're up I was speaking with Mr. Silverstein he purchased our home and the restaurant from Mr. God and has agreed to charge at a reduced rate and give you a raise the hard work you put in."

Ruby was terrified to see him. "So what you're saying is that this stranger basically owns us?" She shouted alarmed.

The Stranger crept up to her smiling he placed his hand against her bedroom door leaning closer getting up in her face causing her to turn red his for some reason she found his threatening presence both terrifying and strangely arousing. "If you want to put it that way then yes _I do own you Ruby forever_."


	2. Chapter 2

Real World…

The Stranger was approaching his motel room he took out a key and as he opened his door he found his room completely ransacked. He became very angry so angry he was huffing and puffing and he kick his already opened door breaking it into.

He then turned his head and caught a glimpse of someone outside.

Once Upon a Time…

Red Riding Hood walked with the man dressed in black further into the dead woods. "Where are we going?" She asked both concerned and worried. The Stranger stopped for a second turned around stepped up closer to her he looked into her frightened eyes. "Let's call it home." He smiled like predator about to dive into a delicious meal. He then turned back around and continued walking.

They soon arrived at a deep dark cave that smelled horribly it reeked of death. "Oh god what is that smell? This is your lair a cave?" She asked alarm.

"Well home sounds better than cave and lair." He shrugged.

Suddenly a pack of wolves led by a white mixed colored eye wolf ran up to the Stranger. "Well you guys took your time coming back here where is he?" The Stranger's hands were on his hips and he was smiling he was clearly happy to see them which worried Red Riding Hood.

Suddenly the wolves started barking as though they were frantically telling him something. The Stranger's happy look quickly disappeared being replaced by sadness and anger. "What!" He shouted enraged. The wolves started cowering before him bowing their heads and covering them with their paws though his attention was purely on the white one. "You were so supposed to be watching him! How could you let this happen?" His was screaming at the top of his lungs as he threw a brown sack to the ground he had been carrying.

The white wolf began frantically barking still covering his head. "And you seriously believed he could do it? He doesn't have the stomach for such work! You of all should know that! More to the point how could he and you be so stupid as to believe she would keep her word?" The Stranger was screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Um what's wrong." The terrified Red Riding Hood asked. The Stranger turned his head towards her his eyes glowing red with hate. He grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. "I just lost a pack member, a friend who was like a brother to me because of your Queen! Make no mistake if he dies I'll take it out on you noble hide! Do you understand?" He was screaming even louder now his grip was tightening.

"Yes… I… understand… Master." She could barely breathe he was choking her she thought she was about to die when he dropped her.

He pointed to the bag. "Start getting supper ready!" He yelled.

"Yes right away!" She spoke frantically as she grabbed the bag and ran into the cave.

He looked down at the white wolf still furious. "You can fend for yourself tonight."

Real World…

Regina's cell rang she answered. "Sydney? You better have good news. Someone broke in to his apartment? Who? Find out I don't want any surprises." She hung up.

Regina was then walking out of her office eager to get home to Henry before sun down. As she locked the door she gasped at the sight of the Stranger. "God don't sneak up on people! Didn't you're parents ever teach you manners?" She yelled annoyed.

The Stranger just chuckled amused. "I apologize for my rudeness Mayor however my hotel room was broken into this morning and I suspect that your son Henry isn't it? Broke in and stole something of great sentimental value from me."

"My son is not a thief." Regina was deeply offended by the suggestion.

"Yes well then what was he doing outside of my hotel room this morning at 11:14 a.m. on a school day?" He smiled as though he was playing a game with her. "Mind you I'm not upset that he did it I'm just worried about what someone his age is doing in such a dangerous part of town. I mean I heard he has serious problems I just hope it hasn't gotten to serious. Which is partly why I didn't report him to the police I can only imagine what the courts would think of a child who's mother isn't making any progress in fact some might say his mental state is getting worse under your care I would hate to think of what would happen then."

Regina bit her lip not letting him see that he got under her skin. She then recomposed herself. "Rest assured that if my son had anything to do with this I will see to it that he is punished accordingly and that your property is returned to you. But make no mistake never threaten my son again understand?" In an instant she when from polite to threatening.

"Oh don't worry I have no intention of going after your son I would never hurt a child. I agree with you to after all you never let anyone get away with hurting your family words to live by words to_ die by_."

"I'm glad we understand each other." Regina smirked.

He took out a piece of paper. "Here's my cell number you can find me at Granny's Inn. Oh I'm sorry my Inn."

"Excuse me?" Regina inquired raising an eye brow.

"Oh that's right you don't know I took the liberty of purchasing the Inn and Diner from that charming fellow Mr. Gold I look forward to becoming a well respected member of Storybrooke's community." He extended his hand.

"Well then allow me to be the first to welcome Mr.?" She tried to get his name as she shook his hand.

"Silverstein but please call me Mr. Silver or just Silver." He still maintained a cocky attitude. "Oh by the way I'm hosting a party at the Inn later this week everyone's invited and don't worry it's a bit of a formal yet casual event so everyone should feel right at home I do hope you and Henry can make it."

"Don't worry we'll be there. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Good and believe me it will be a night you won't forget." The Stranger then slowly walked away to his bike.

Once Upon a Time…

Ruby sat as far away from his as she watched him across the cave looking at the fire he seemed so sad. "I'm sorry about your friend." She said barely.

"It's not your fault I never should have acted like that I'm sorry I guess I get my temper from my father." He still seemed so sad. "I ran away when I was a kid and then I ended up like this because I forgot the most important rule. It wasn't long after that I met my friend well maybe not long for you. I'm older than I look."

"What's the rule?" She somehow found herself sympathetic and interested in his story.

His eyes shifted from the fire to her. "All things come with a price."

"What was your price?" She asked leaning in.

"You know a lot of people I've met believe or believed that love is a poison that destroys do know what I say to that?"

"What?"

Real World…

Emma and Mary were awakened by the sound of a rapid knocking. They both woke up rushing to the door to find a terrified Ruby wrapped in a long heavy coat sobbing. "Ruby?" Mary and Emma asked surprised to see their friend.

"Emma, Mary can I stay here for a bit this guy he moved in and I… I don't feel safe with him in my house and I have no idea why."

Meanwhile close to the toll bridge…

Regina was driving home when she found a wrecked car in her way. She started to get out. She walked toward the car. "Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is just fine well now anyway." A rugged voice said with great sarcasm. She turned around and found three men bikers by their appearance.

"If this is a robbery you're making a big mistake don't you know who I am?" She was so arrogant that she tried to threaten them.

"Oh we know exactly who you are Mayor or should I say… you're Majesty." They all started laughing and more started coming out of the shadows.

Sweat ran down Regina's face. "You're the trolls but how?"

"Oh well you see us, the ogres and all the other creepy crawlies back home weren't collecting valuables for our health we have a boss just like everybody else and he's decided it's time for us all to go home however you're not on the guest list so I'm afraid this is where it ends." The brute pulled out a gun and aimed at her face. "Oh I'm supposed to give you a message." He smiled cruelly as Regina's heart was racing. "_This is for Huntsman_." He pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight between Regina's eyes she fell dead instantly.

Granny's Inn…

The Stranger was unpacking his things and getting settled into his room when Granny walked. "Do you need any help Mr. Silver? Any of your things missing?" She asked politely.

"Oh no I have everything but thanks for your concern not a single thing is missing." He had a fiendish smile a wolf's smile. Suddenly Granny grabbed her head and started to fall. He rushed to catch her. "Are you alright?" He asked though he had an idea of what was happening.

"Yes I just felt dizzy all of a sudden. Thank you Mr. Silver."

Mary and Emma's place…

Emma stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. She wrapped it around her body. She stepped out and found Ruby huddled rocking back in forth her face stained with tears. "Ruby what's wrong?" Emma asked concerned.

"I… I remember Emma I remember everything." She said terrified.

"What do you mean?"

"The Stranger I know him. At first I didn't know how but now I do. He's bad news Emma he's big bad news he's just as crafty as Gold if not more so and far more ruthless Regina." She started crying even more.

"What is he like involved in organized crime?" Emma asked trying understand what Ruby meant.

"Yeah accept it's really organized." Emma's phone started ringing she walked over to the table and answered.

"Yes? You're not serious? I'll be right there." She started getting dressed.

"Where are you going Emma?" Ruby asked wiping the tears.

"It's Regina she's dead. I have to go make sure Henry's okay and that the crime scene is secure but in the meantime don't open the door until either me or Mary get back got it?" Ruby nodded her head and Emma hugged her right before leaving. "Lock the chain door behind me okay?"

As Emma walked out Ruby followed her and locked the chain door as well the other locks. She took a deep breath trying to calm down. "God this can't be happening how is this even happening why isn't he cursed like the rest of us?" Suddenly there was a knock on the door. She turned around and looked through the eye hole it was the Stranger.

"Oh little Red. Little Red? Please let me in." He spoke as though she had no choice and smiled arrogantly.

She screamed but for reasons unknown to her she obeyed and let him _**in**_.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby took a step back as the Stranger stepped closer. "So… how much do you remember?" That creepy smile appeared once again.

"I remember enough I remember you holding me against my will for months." She angrily as she stepped back. "I remember your true form that… beast."

"I see…" His eyes narrowed as though he was sad to hear that was all she could remember about him. "and that's all nothing else?"

"What else is there to remember? More to the point why can I remember?" She asked completely shaken by the latest events.

"As you know all curses can be broken with loves kiss however loves not the only emotion capable of breaking a curse. In fact any emotion can break a curse if it's strong enough like hate, despair, misery, or for example…" He paused for a moment "fear."

"Alright then why aren't you killing me? After all I broke one of your rules and I stole from you."

"Yes that's true but rules were meant to be broken so I guess all can be forgiven so long as you tell me where _it_ is. My dear sweet _Red_." He began whisper seductively into her ear. She stepped back.

"Maybe you should have asked Regina I'm sure she could tell you she placed the curse on us all after all. Oh wait you killed her." Her tone was bitter.

"It's not here in this sham of a town I checked and it's not in the outside world I checked into that as which means you found a way to completely protect it from the curse. Which means" He pondered the possibilities for a second until the light bulb clicked and smirked at the revelation.

Ruby was getting nervous. "Your wrong Regina took it from me to punish me to take away my happiness."

"Oh I don't think so very few people know the truth about what really happened between us you can only remember bits and pieces yourself. I bet you didn't even tell Snow about _it_ or your dear sweet Granny. Which means _it's_ back home well that works out well for me. We'll be in touch dear Red." He started to walk out the door before stopping and turning his head back. "Oh your shift starts at three. Don't you just love mornings in this world? The rising sun is so beautiful." He then walked out the door.

Ruby ran to the door locking it up again. She was scared out of her mind.

Once Upon a Time…

Red Riding Hood was running through the tall grassy field looking behind herself the Tall Wolf Like creature following her though not running he was slowly walking as though she couldn't escape him. She found herself in front of a brick house she beat on the door

"Please me in I need help!" The steel door opened a short cubby pig like creature immerged he saw the massive wolf like creature slowly approaching.

"Hurry get in quickly!" Red Riding Hood quickly went inside.

"What is that thing?" The pig asked as terrified.

"He's a monster! You have to protect me." The girl pleaded she was afraid for her life.

"Let me in you big fat stupid pig!" The violent demonic voice screamed.

The pig went rifling through his things and found a blade. "Get behind me girl that beast wont…" He then looked up to see her holding a large flower pot over his head "oh slop." She dropped the pot onto his head knocking him out.

He then walked over to the steel door opening it. The Stranger stood there in his human form smiling. "That was a bit of a surprise for him at least. Your plan worked Red I'm impressed."

"Of course it did no one can resist a damsel in distress." She turned her head and looked down again at him. "Why are we here in the first place? You said this would help out Snow I don't see how."

"Patience my dear Red." He walked into the house and into the closet he pulled out a safe. He ripped the door open pulling out a dagger with a name on the blade _Rumplestiltskin_. "The Queen planned to use this a on a acquaintance of mine now we have it and her leverage is gone." He started to laugh. "There's nothing protecting her now."

"How does this help Snow?" Red Riding Hood asked puzzled.

He got and stepped closer. "If the Queen dies her decree on Snow's life will be irrelevant the kingdom will be forced to grant your friend a pardon and place her on the throne because she will be the only remaining heir."

Red Riding Hood was speechless she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "My god that's… _brilliant_ we don't even have to do anything this person will kill her for us. But why?"

"Well she caused him a great deal of grief over the years I imagine he's been longing to take her life. Besides this is the only thing that can kill him. Speaking of killing…" He walked over to the unconscious pig and snapped his neck. Red Riding Hood jumped back gasping in shock.

"Why did you do that?" She asked terrified.

"No witnesses you don't want the Queen looking for you even harder now do you?" Besides no mirrors or windows here means she can't see it our friend obviously was using the blade as leverage to keep himself safe from her. I imagine I just did him a kindness you can't imagine what she would do to him if he lost her only life line let alone what Rumpelstiltskin would do to him if he found out someone had it and kept it from him."

"Alright fine what do we do with it then give it back?" She asked assuming it was the right answer.

He just chuckled as if she had told a joke. "No we destroy it." He then snapped the blade in two and the entire weapon dissolved to dust. "Now nothing can kill him I'll go get the horses wait here." He started to walk out when she lost her balance. "Out you alright?"

"Yeah I've just been feeling sick lately I don't know what could be wrong with me." She said a little surprised they both began to look into each other's eyes and kissed.

Real World…

Mr. Gold sat out in front of the coffee shop having a cup of tea. He overheard to teenagers talking about Regina's death and smiled. Suddenly The Stranger sat in front of him " what can I do for you this lovely morning?" He asked trying to not show his irritation.

"Tell me have you ever at any time and point made an exchange or deal with that waitress and if so was it similar to your arrangement with Ashley? And don't lie to me because I know when you lie or try dancing around the truth." He gave a serious stare at Mr. Gold.

Mr. Gold sat his tea down. "I have had dealings with Miss Ruby in the past but never like my dealings with Ms. Boyd."

The Stranger smiled and left. Leaving Mr. Gold even more confused.


	4. Chapter 4

Apologies for writing errors and inconsistencies I was up all night writing this.

* * *

><p>Once Upon a Time…<p>

The young prince stood on the palace balcony having just returned from the battle field he looked at the mountains with a sad look on his face. "Something troubles you Sire?" An old man dressed in red robes asked as he approached.

"I'm just thinking about the man who raised me are you sure we he can't be helped?" The prince seemed depressed.

The old man just smiled as he put his hand on the boy's shoulder "I swear to you if I knew anyway to help him I would have we are just fortunate that the fairy was able to rescue you and bring you safely to your true father."

"Don't talk about him like that!" The prince slapped the old man's hand away from him. "He has his flaws but he was still good to me he's only in this situation because he wanted to protect me."

"Yes well I'll be inside with King Arthur and your step mother. Later we need to discuss plans for an attack on the Lady Morgana." The old man the proceeded to walk back inside when a cricket jumped up behind the Prince.

"Sire I bring terrible news!" Jiminy shouted. The prince jumped back.

"What are you?" He asked startled.

"That's not important I must tell you something, a secret so horrible it must be told." The cricket was frantic.

"What secret?" The Prince was hesitant to learn what he was talking about.

The cricket was hesitant but carried on. "Sire I apologize but you have been monstrously deceived."

Real World…

Emma and Henry were walking from the funeral to her care she looked at Henry who seemed depressed. While she didn't like Regina seeing Henry sad made her sad. "Hey you going to be okay Henry?"

"Yeah I just… I never wanted her to die."

Emma then caught sight of the stranger walking toward them. "Hey Henry I'm sorry to hear about your mom you going to be alright?"

Emma just glared at him angry. "Henry go get in the car."

"But Emma?"

"Just go to the car." Henry then ran off to the car

The Stranger then smiled as he watched the boy run off.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here you know that?" Emma was hiding her resentment anymore.

"Are you suggesting that I killed Regina? How could you be so hurtful?" He asked flaunting false sadness.

"Just stay away from my son."

"Oh Emma I think you're in more danger of hurting him more than me." He started grinning.

"What are you talking about?" Emma started grinding both hands into fists.

"I spoke to Mary earlier today apparently you lied to your son about his father. I'm only expressing concern because I know from experience the pain that lies can cause a child."

"What the hell do you know about pain?" Emma was trembling with anger.

"Oh I know more than you realize. You see when I was younger I was told a lie that not only destroyed my life but ultimately the lives of everyone around me."

Once Upon a Time…

The stranger was rummaging through the books tearing through pages looking at various spells and potion recipes. "Where is it!" His voiced brimmed with rage.

"What are you doing here Mordred!" The old man screamed as he burst into the study.

He then finally found the book and page he had been looking for. "What the hell is this Merlin!" He screamed showing him a picture of the dagger that just happened to resemble the one that looked like Rumplestiltskin's.

"A dagger obviously." Merlin shrugged not understanding his accusations.

"This is the dagger that cursed Rumplestiltskin! Why does this book tell you how to make it?"

"I don't know Mordred these books they are old centuries perhaps." Merlin was desperate to hide the horrible truth.

"Oh don't give me that old man he's not my father is he? Arthur is just some king that can't have children so he turned to you and you being the good lap dog you are gave him one no matter what lie you had to tell or whose life you had to destroy!" Merlin started to cling to his chest and gasped for air.

"Please stop!" Merlin was terrified.

"Oh no I won't stop you know it all makes sense now why Arthur was so cold to me throughout the years because he knew I was just the son of another one of his conquests and the son of a deserter!" The prince wouldn't stop screaming he had gone mad with rage not even caring that Merlin had fallen dead of a heart attack.

Real World…

David was sitting on the park bench wallowing in his pain. "Can I sit here?" The stranger asked just popping out of nowhere.

"Knock yourself out." David didn't seem to really care.

"What's got you so down in the dumps?" The Stranger asked as he reached into his coat pocket.

"Love I'm starting to think it's really a poison." David had sarcastic smirk on his face he knew he and Mary were through.

The Stranger started laughing. "Oh please life is to short anyways so what better poison to end our lives. Know what I mean?"

David just became even more confused. "No I have no clue what you mean."

The Stranger then smacked him in the back of the head. "Life's too short so take what you can and give nothing back. Even if the one you love hates you never let go because once you do well then you'll know true misery."

"So happens when you are faced with misery?" David was struggling to believe him.

The Stranger just handed him a party invitation. "That perhaps is a discussion for another time."

Once Upon a Time…

The Prince arrived at the cold dark castle he walked in and made his way to the entrance he looked at the palace guard. "I'm here to see the queen." The guards then allowed him entry.

As he made his way into the thrown he caught sight of a pregnant woman in black. He bowed his head. "Hello Lady Morgana."

She glared at him viciously. "What brings you here dear nephew?"

"Oh I just thought you might want to hear the unfortunate news Merlin is dead tragic really I found him in his study dead of a heart attack." He started smiling.

"So I take it you know the truth then Mordred oh wait forgive me you probably hate the name your deceivers gave you. What is your real name if I may ask?" She put on a false smile frighteningly similar to Regina's.

"No you may not however I thought we could strike a deal." He was flauntingly his arrogance so much it was creepy.

Morgana raised her eye brow. "What kind of deal?"

The prince raised his head. "Make me not just immortal but invincible make me so powerful no spell or curse however strong can affect me. Make me so powerful no one man or army can stand against me. Do this and not only will I open up the door I'll lead your army and drive a blade through the heart of King Arthur himself."

Morgana paused for a moment giving it some thought. "I think I might just have something that can give you what you want." She then stood up and opened up her hand a vile containing a red liquid appeared and she tossed it towards him.

"What is it?" The prince asked questioning her honesty.

Morgana simply shrugged. "It belonged to an ancient kingdom called the Empire of the Wolf or something like that. They were a race that could turn into wolves at will and they dominated the other kingdoms. However they were cursed so that they could only turn on the night of the full moon and nearly wiped out ultimately they were forced to venture out and eventually time passed and all had forgotten about the empire as it faded into myth and legend. That vile was their king's back up plan but he never got to use it I'm not sure what it does but it's suppose grant who ever drinks it untold power."

He starred at the vile mesmerized. "I see very interesting oh where are my manners Morgana congratulations have you picked out name?"

"Why yes if it's a boy I was thinking of Henry. What do you think?"

He thought carefully about his answer. "Henry sounds lovely."

"Tell me why are you willing to throw away a chance to be king?"

"Simple I never wanted to be rich or powerful I only wanted to be…" He paused for a moment. "I think I should get back to Camelot this attack won't happen on its own."

Real World…

The stranger walked into the dinner and caught sight of Ruby He was surprised to see her dressed with more class he had her hair in a ponytail and wore long sleeved dress shirt with a long red skirt. He followed her into the kitchen.

"So how's business doing?" He asked as he his eyes examined her.

"Don't act like that's the reason you're here I think I've made it clear I won't give you what you want." She made no effort to hide her disgust of him.

He bit his lip. "You know considering your memory is a bit fuzzy do you really want to jump to conclusions about me?"

"I remember enough I could never love a murderer. Besides why the hell are you so fixated on me aside from the obvious?" She glared at him. "I've never understood your obsession with me."

"A murderer interesting topic I wouldn't be casting stones in a glass house or has Peter been lost to your memory along with those bits and pieces." She slapped him immediately.

"How dare you how do you even know about Peter?" She felt so angry and confused at the same time she didn't understand it.

He started to rub the side of his face she smacked. "Well even though you don't remember you trusted me with one of your greatest secrets and I trusted you with one of mine."

Once Upon a Time…

Red watched him as he starred aimlessly into the fire. "Why do you stare at the fire so much?"

He spoke with a sad voice. "It helps me forget about my past and my pain."

"What is your pain?"

The man stroked his chin. "I don't know I guess it worked." Red just rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on we've been living together for a while and you still haven't told me anything about yourself. I have an idea let's make a deal. You tell me one true secret about you and I'll tell you something about me." She was annoyed by his secrets.

He just glanced over at her "Fine you go first."

She glanced over at the fire. "I killed the man I loved his name was Peter I didn't mean to I'm cursed to become a wolf on the full moon and I killed him because we both thought he was cursed." Red started to cry a little.

"I'm sorry to hear that. When I was younger I was told by a fairy godmother that I was the son of a king I was desperate to escape my real father so I chose to believe it. However I learned that this was a lie and that people I had come to trust had been lying to me. So I betrayed them for my power and drove a blade through the king's heart after destroying his kingdom. Do you know why I chose to not keep up the lie?"

"No why?"

He threw a stick into the fire. "Contrary to popular belief there is a difference between happiness and comfort because you can have all the power and money in the world but to rule the world alone is worthless Red. I never wanted to be rich or powerful I only wanted to be loved and I thought if I lived long enough I would find someone who could love me. How pathetic is that?" He started to

She crept closer to him and their eyes met. "I don't think it's pathetic at all." She then kissed him and they descended into a night of pure passion as he through the cloak off.

The next morning…

Red woke up outside realizing she was naked and didn't have her cloak. "Oh Gods it was a full moon last!" She screamed terrified as she saw the collapsed cave.

"What are you screaming about?" He asked from behind her confused.

She turned around and was shocked. "How? When? When did the cave collapse?"

He stroked his chin. "Well it must have been between the second time and the fourth."

"Excuse me?"

He chuckled a little. "You don't remember? We turned into wolves and made it like bunnies all night. By the way how do feel about helping me procure a dagger in a few weeks?"

Red was completely devastated. "Oh gods you took advantage of me!"

He started laughing. "Are you kidding? I couldn't get you off of me when it started I thought you really were attacking me. If anyone was taken advantage of it was me." Red's eyes widened and she fainted. "Well I'll find your cloak." He then walked off to search the rubble.


End file.
